


Not what you thought

by Magicgot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicgot/pseuds/Magicgot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Loras realise what they have with each other and want more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what you thought

Sansa lays in her bed. Then somebody taps at the door. Before she can answer Loras comes in. He sees Sansa and closes his eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry and I thougt it was Margaery's Room and.."

"Oh Loras... It's okay"

"Okay I think I'm going now to Margaery's Room!"

"No! I mean, you can stay here, if you want to."

"Yes okay if you want, but should I go out for a second, then you can operate something"

"Oh no you can stay here i don't have to wear something...!" 

"Oh okay then not"

"Do you want to sit on my bed?"

Loras goes to Sansa's bed and sits down. Sansa raises her blanket. Loras thinks a moment and then comes to Sansa under the blanket.  
He roames her body. She remarks it.

"Do you like my body?"

"Oh yes, you have a nice body!"

"Do you want to touch it?"

"I don't know if we should do it..."

"But nobody must know! Take your clothes off!"

Sansa tears off his clothes and leans her head over his head. Slowly their lips touch each others. They begin to kiss with more energy. Sansa sits on Loras pelvic and Loras fits and turns Sansa to the bottom. His lips go down to her chest. He begins to lick her breast. And slowly he nibbles at her nipples. She groans. He grasps her boobs and grubs his face between her boobs. He goes down to her tummy and wants to go to her pelvic but she stops him. He looks at her with a clueless look. Sansa presess his pelvic up so she can untie his Shorts. She losens his tunic and grasps his dick. Loras falls to the other side of the bed. Sansa follows him and goes down to his dick. She begins slowly to rub it. Then she does it faster. After a few seconds, she takes his dick into her mouth. And she begins to go up and down with her mouth. Loras looks down to her and then he begins to groan. She plays with her tongue and with his dick. 

"Oh my god. Loras you have so a stiff cock!"

Sansa moves her pelvic up to Loras and sits slowly on his cock. She begins to rock back and forth her pelvic. Loras gives his hands to Sansa pelvic and moves his hands with her movement. Sansa groans loud. She moves her body frantic. She raises her pelvic up and down. Her bottom swings in the cadence of her movement. Sansa groans very strident for a short time. Then she gives a very loud scream and breathes. She's finished and let her body fall next to Loras.

"Oh my god! We need to repeat this Loras.Really!"

"Oh yes!"

Loras give Sansa a Kiss on her lips.  
He wants to kiss her again but Sansa bcktrack. He looks confused at her.

"I don't want to have a boyfriend or somebody how understand me and listen to my problems. I want someone for lonely nights!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought..."

"Yeah you thought false! And now leave me alone. I want to sleep. Alone!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Story! I know my grammatic is really bad but I'll work in it!


End file.
